


twenty eight days of phan

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst?, Blackouts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Snapchat, barbeques, bipolar!dan, enagagement, i definitely wont post everyday in june but yeet, lmao i didnt want to type that, parent!phan, pride month, sexting?, the second chapters cute, they get v flustered, unoriginal content whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok so its pride month 2k17 and i decided i wanna do one of those 30 day challenge things except i started late so its 28 days whoops[the drabbles are good i promise]





	1. class shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Imagine your OTP/OT3 working on a class project together, but instead of taking notes they’re using their notebooks/laptops/whatever to write cute notes back and forth to each other. Bonus points if one of them starts writing really steamy stuff, and the other quickly asks to go to the bathroom so no one sees how much they’re blushing.

dan loml !!1!

dan- hey

phil- ur right in front of me what do u want

dan- u just look very cute rn thats all

 

phil closed out of the messaging app on his mac, blushing, avoiding looking at dan. dan laughed and tapped phil’s foot from under the table with his own. phil looked at dan and tried hiding his smile. dan winked at phil and phil rolled his eyes.

 

“ok, that was a very cute moment until you winked, dan.” phil said and dan smiled sheepishly. phil fixed his glasses and cleared his throat and straightened himself up.

 

“right, so, the project. what are we...hanging gardens of babylon. that sounds pretty. is that the only reason you picked it?” phil asked and dan shrugged, smiling. phil sighed and pulled up the google doc they were working on. he hadn’t even gotten the heading done before dan messaged him again

 

dan loml !!1!

dan- hey hey phil

dan- philly

phil- what dan

dan- knock knock

phil- omg whos there

dan- no one cuz u have no friends lmao

phil- im

 

dan let out another laugh and phil sat back, just watching him fondly.

 

“dan, c’mon, we need to get at least 2 paragraphs done.” phil directed and dan pouted. he was enjoying this.

 

“fine. i’ll start finding websites and you do the intro paragraph or whatever.” dan mumbled. phil nodded and he got back to typing.

 

_ The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. At first, it may sound like a pretty vacation spot, but., well it isn’t. There’s not even much left of it today, just ruins. We decided to do the Hanging Gardens of Babylon because _

dan loml !!1!

dan- u look adorable when you concentrate

dan- have u ever noticed you stick your tongue out when u focus on something its cute

phil- yeah but ur cuter

dan- lmfao where ??

phil- well when we play mario and u lose u get all pouty and refuse to talk to me but ik ur just joking and ahh

phil- and ur curls omg fmu

phil- and at gym yesterday when you were all hot and sweaty and fuck i could bust thinking about it

 

phil looked up from his screen and dan was blushing furiously. he was biting his lip and phil couldn’t help but smirk. he had an idea and goddamn, was it not school appropriate.

 

phil- i love how i could make you so flustered by just saying things i love about u

phil- so ill keep going

phil- i love how when during…

 

dan seemed almost breathless when reading the things phil was sending. it didn’t help phil kept trailing his foot up and down dan’s leg. dan’s breathing seemed to speed up to the point where dan closed his laptop from being too overwhelmed. phil was just looking at him from across the table with just a look of pure lust and dan thought  _ it was a lot.   _

 

“crazy how i could be the one blushing but the next moment you turn into a red mess.” phil said so calmly that dan thought he was going mad. dan’s hand shot up, wanting to just go somewhere to fix himself.

 

“yes, mr. howell?” the teacher called on him and he didn’t realize how choked up he was.

 

“can i, um, bathroom, please?” dan managed to get out and a couple students gave him weird looks, while phil smiled smugly, biting his nails. a girl behind phil scoffed, obviously reading the texts phil forgot to close. phil whipped his head around and simpered, making the girl give him a shocked look. he did close the texts, though.

 

“how much of your project did you get done, mr. howell?” the teacher questioned and dan groaned.

 

“he got a lot done. he really needs to go.” phil interjected and dan glared at him. the teacher pursed his lips and waved dan off, letting him go. dan jumped up almost instantly, dashing out of the room. phil sighed and continued getting back to work.

 

-

 

after about 5 minutes, dan finally came back from the bathroom and phil grinned at him. dan scowled at him and phil chuckled. he took a seat back in front of phil.

 

“what took you so long? hm, i had to work on this alone.” phil said, acting like nothing had even happened. dan’s mouth fell opened slightly, but closed it.

 

“i don’t want to fucking talk about it.” dan muttered and phil beamed at him.

 

“oh, dan. i hope you were quiet. you should’ve stayed a little longer, love, your cheeks are still kind of red.” phil teased and dan kicked him from under the table. phil yelped and the teacher looked at them.

 

“boys! stop playing footsie and messing around, or you both have to do a separate project!” the teacher threatened. phil winked at dan and dan held up the finger. phil guffawed and dan held back his own laugh.

 

oh, the things they get up to.


	2. tell me your secrets and i'll tell you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: At least one member of your OTP has trust issues. Person A (has trust issues) eventually comes to trust Person B. To show Person B that they trust them, they show Person B a secret collection of mementos from the past, explaining the significance of each item, telling them stories from their childhood/earlier years.

dan had trust issues. god, didn’t we all? but dan, it was a whole other story. from a child to an adult, he had been lied to, manipulated, all those words. he never knew why. was he just vulnerable? did something about him just scream ‘look at me! i’ve been used and i’m weak and i’ll take anything to make me slightly better!’? if he thought about it too much, it would just make him more insecure, he felt like he couldn’t talk to anybody. nobody had listened, no one had cared. if he tried talking to anyone, they would just say he’s overreacting or has just been on the internet too much. but, in his whole, lifetime, he had never met someone who cared so much. someone who loved him for his flaws, and also his perfections. he thought dan was beautiful, and damn, it made dan feel so good when he would say it. that was phil lester. the best thing to happen to dan.

 

phil had bumped into dan at a library in dan’s 3rd year of highschool. dan could remember the day crystal clear. he had been doing a project on some history figure (nikola tesla, he was pretty sure), and phil had been doing the same person. phil was in his 4th year of highschool. phil had recommended some books for dan, some for the project, some for fun. they had seem to clicked and ended up doing the project together, even though they went to completely different high schools. almost 6 years later, they were living in an apartment together, with phil about to finish college, and dan almost finishing his third year in college. they recently had gotten a puppy named ‘dally’ (dan really liked the outsiders).

 

currently, dan was cleaning out the closet, while phil ate pudding while being there with him for mental support.

 

“you’re not giving away my owl shirt! i’ve had that since high school!” phil exclaimed and dan rolled his eyes. he threw the shirt in the donate pile.

 

“yeah, high school. no offense, love, but you’re not the same size as you were in high school. none of us are. oh look! it’s the shirt i wore to prom!” dan reminisced. phil groaned.

 

“donate. if you find mine, donate that, too.” phil said and dan scoffed.

 

“that was the shirt i wore to the prom at your high school! i ditched my own prom for yours.” dan reasoned and phil shrugged. he tried getting the few final bites of his pudding.

 

“ok, but that night was a mess. you got so drunk in the boys bathroom.” phil said and dan laughed. he remembered that.

 

“god, i loved that night. i just let loose, ya know? everyone was so nice at your school, i tried begging my mom so bad to let me transfer. she wouldn’t let me. but that was the first time we…” dan trailed off, feeling his cheeks get a little hot. phil smiled fondly at him and nodded.

 

“yeah, that was...amazing. keep it.” phil agreed. dan agreed and took his shirt and phil’s shirt and threw it on the bed. phil gave him a look.

 

“um, piles over there.” phil pointed and dan bit his lip. phil crossed his arms.

 

“what? what’s wrong?” phil asked and dan shook his head.

 

“it’s nothing. i just, i wanna keep it somewhere else. you’re gonna think it’s lame though.” dan sighed and phil stood up, walking over to dan.

 

“it’s okay. nothing you have or do is lame to me.” phil reassured dan. dan nodded and bent down. he motioned for phil to sit down with him. dan leaned into the closet, reaching for the back and pulling out a medium sized cardboard box. phil looked at it intrigued, but let dan talk.

 

“i’ve had this box since i was 7, i think. i put everything in it. it used to hold my old baby clothes, but we sold those. i begged my dad if i could keep the box and he thought i was acting special cuz i wanted a box. anyways, i used to put important stuff in here. it’s in smaller boxes for different periods of my life. here, uh, this first box...7 to 10.” dan picked out the first box he had at the top. he handed it to phil to open.

 

“i never looked in the boxes again after i was finished with them. i didn’t really know where i was going with them. i didn’t intend for anyone to look at them, but, i...i trust you so much. there’s things that i don’t want to remember, and god, i’m rambling. open it. i’ll tell you anything you want to know.” dan avoided looking at dan. he felt wrong about showing people this stuff. but, he loved phil, and thought he needed to know. phil examined the box. a shoe box covered in the dust. he wiped it with his hand and opened it. the first thing he saw was a journal. dan smiled.

 

“that was my diary. i put everything in there. it mainly took up the box.” dan explained and phil nodded. he took it out and set it aside. under it was two other things. a laminated piece of paper and a paper with footprints on it, with a picture attached to the back. phil took out the laminated picture and he could feel dan’s breath hitch.

 

“we got that at my mum’s funeral. i could barely look at it. i threw it in the box right when we got home and i shoved the box under my bed. that’s why it’s all tattered like that. the picture of footprints was from when adrian was born and the picture is him, my mum, and i. we didn’t have a camera until adrian was born, so there aren’t many pictures of my mum. we should visit him one day. it’s been some time.” dan explained. phil took dan’s hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“yeah that’s all that really liked from the ages 7 through ten. i think i reordered these a lot so this ones....15 to 18.”

 

they went through every single box. dan had cried a couple times, phil had cried, they laughed, too. phil thought it was beautiful how dan had this and he really wanted to start his own.

 

“do you have a box you’re using for now?” phil asked and dan nodded. dan reached back into the closet and pulled out a much more newer looking shoebox. he handed it to phil. there’s really not much.” dan said. phil opened the box and saw dan’s graduation certificate. a grin filled his face. dan looked over to see what it was and gagged.

 

“no joke, i really contemplated burning it. but, i think you need it for stuff, so i kept it- oh, there’s a picture of us i took on my polaroid the night we graduated. can you believe we, of all people, broke into a pool and went skinny dipping. damn, we used to be so cool.” dan chuckled. phil ran his thumb over the picture. they were soaking wet, and phil was kissing dan on the cheek dan was laughing so hard and it was gorgeous. he could feel the night again., all the emotions and every small thing that happened. phil laughed and set it aside. he pulled out two pieces of paper that were stapled. he looked and it was their apartment.

 

“that’s the paper our realtor gave us when she showed us this apartment. i remember thinking ‘this is the place. this is our home.’. and yeah, that’s that.” dan smiled. there was two more things in the box. a picture and a note.

 

“oh, it’s dally. damn, she’s grown up so much since when we first got her.” phil mused. at the sound of his name, dally trotted over from where he was in his bed over to phil, going to lay next to him. phil pet him and finally took the piece of paper out. dan’s heart sped up to the point where he thought phil could hear it.

 

_forgive me_

_if i stumble and fall_

_for i know not how_

_to love too well_

_i am clumsy_

_and my words_

_do not form as i wish_

_so let me kiss you instead_

_and let my lips_

_paint for you_

_all the pictures_

_that my clumsy heart_

_cannot_

 

_when i kiss you softly_

_poetry erupts_

_from your lips and_

_explodes_

_into my lungs_

_and fills my head_

_with a silly notion_

_that a love like this_

_might actually exist_

 

phil was on the verge of tears after reading it. he looked up at dan to see him grinning at him, eyes glossy, with his hands behind his back.

 

“phil. damn, fuck, i practiced this. um, okay. i have been planning this for months. sharing these things with you made me feel so much safer with you and the world. from the library to now, with dally and the apartment. well, i love you so fucking much. and i really want to make more memories with you. more shoeboxes. so, uh, will you marry me?” dan brought out the box behind his back, opening it, exposing the most beautiful wedding band either have laid eyes. phil’s hand covered his mouth as he let tears fall. he loved dan with all his heart and it made him the happiest man to know he helped dan. he made dan feel _love._

 

phil nodded and dan took the band out and slipped it onto phil’s finger. phil took dan’s face in his hands and brought himself to kiss him, soft but with so much love. they would remember this for years. stories to tell their kids, grandkids, in heaven.

 

“i love you so much, oh my god.” phil laughed, wiping his tears away. dally jumped up, seeing that something was happening and started climbing dan and phil’s laps. dan laughed and kissed dally’s fur.

 

“i have three things to add to my box now. your shirt, my shirt, and the box. i think i might need to start a new box.”

 

“we could start a new box together.”

 

“yeah. yeah, that’d be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one love manchester concert was beautiful i cried, it was amazing. ariana is so strong and such an amazing woman bless her


	3. floorbecue (with a c) [REPOST]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phil Lester; love of my life, fire of my loins,” Dan pinches the bridge of his nose, “why do I have a thousand pound grill against my feet?”
> 
> Or, a thing about a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BEFORE WE START THIS I ADMIT I HAD NOTHING TO POST SO THIS IS A POST FROM @phanetixs THIS IS NOT MINE AT ALL I REALLY LOVED THIS AND I DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL THIS IS NOT MINE THEIR WRITING IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MINE LIKE READ THEIRS NOT MINE THEYRE 10/10

The barbecue is a new idea because they finally have a full garden balcony and enough time away from buggering off on holiday to actually _do_ something it. Phil goes off to town one morning—but makes Dan pancakes first, bless him—and comes back with one of those big George Foreman electric grills and Dan’s immediate thought is to ask how Phil’d lugged it to their duplex with his kind of stamina. And then, what the fuck. 

“What the fuck?” Dan says, eyeing up the grill and the Phil wheezing behind it. Phil looks two minutes from regretting his life choices up to this current moment.

 _One minute_ , Phil gestures, holding a hand to his chest and coughing out the wheezes. Dan thinks his boyfriend is about to have a coronary here in their living room. If Phil dies, will it be _DanandDeadGames?_ Also, Phil can’t _die_ —they haven’t gotten a corgi yet. 

“You can’t die on me,” Dan says finally, vaguely concerned, “also, I’ll get you a cup of tea. Sit down, old man.” 

Dan hears Phil’s coughs die out as he pads over to the couch and sets the cup on the table. The George Foreman grins at them from its place, half tilted on its side next to them. They have a _fucking grill_ , Dan absently realises. 

“Phil Lester; love of my life, fire of my loins,” Dan pinches the bridge of his nose, “why do I have a thousand pound grill against my feet?” Impeccable timing: a pause between one Frank Ocean song and the next on the loudspeakers so there’s nowhere for Phil to hide.

“ _What_?” Phil asks, relatively nonchalant, “I was out and saw a grill. Now we _own_ a grill, isn’t that exciting!” Tongue peeking out between front teeth, slight sweat on his brow and cheeks flushed from prior physical exertion. Phil still looks like the hottest thing Dan’s ever seen.

“Yeah,” Dan says, distracted. “Wait, _what_? Phil, remember our discussion about _pre-planned_ purchases? After the fucking houseplants. You _can’t_ just buy these things on a whim, Phil.” And he’s not angry, really, but he just wishes Phil would’ve told him first. 

“Sorry! But, look at it!” Dan does, and is easily unimpressed by the shade of plain brown in his eyeline. The sketch of what the grill’s supposed to look like plastered over the front side. Phil kisses him on the cheek in apology. 

“You’ll love it, promise!” Phil says, sincere, and scampers over to unbox. 

 

-

 

Phil’s right, Dan _does_ love it. But to be fair (and completely mean to Phil, because that’s Dan’s job, basically), Dan argues he would’ve loved any kind of grill—thousand pound or _not_ , he sends Phil a pointed look—because he feels like his dream of proper domestic life has finally been achieved. What’s more _eight years together this November_ than a shared grill and promise of a barbecue dinner party. Multiple parties. Because the box says the grill will last upwards of ten years. God _bless_ the box.

It looks all shiny, silver and enough space for some chicken, a little lamb on the side. Phil’s already planning a get together that night (and suspiciously stocked up on meat the day before. Something tells Dan buying it was not _impulsive_ at all)—Martyn and Cornelia, Bryony and Wirrow. 

“Neighbours?”

“Pretty sure they hate me after the pigeon thing,” Phil replies, squinting at the manual, “but they’re gonna love us after I heat this bad boy up.” 

Dan, busy marinating meat in a tray, just snorts. “This coming from a guy who’s never operated a grill before? I won’t hold my breath.”

“ _Hey,_ ” Phil says, indignant, holds up the booklet, “this might be a dictionary of words I don’t understand but like. I know _grills_. I’m a manly man. With a capital M. Like,” Phil struggles to cup his hands like a bracket, “a [Man].”

“You fucker,” Dan laughs, leaning over to swat him with his sauce-y hand and Phil squeals a bit. “But if we’re inviting the neighbours, it better be good. Rather not scare off that old lady who lives on 2.” 

“Heard she makes a good apple crumble,” Phil muses, going back to squinting, seemingly unbothered by the distinct shape of fingerprints on his white t-shirt. 

“Yeah, duh, _that_ ’s why, Phil.”

 

-

 

As per addendum, it goes semi-ok in the beginning.  

Their balcony is a bit chilly, temperatures dipping below the twenties with the sweltering heat of morning wearing off. It’s past five now and Phil’s starting on his meat and Dan’s busy following a Reddit thread on his phone. Typical Day in the Life, Dan thinks.

“Meat man, hello,” Dan hollers, smiles at the half-naked man on Phil’s apron. “Guests should be arriving soon, so, _chop chop_ ,” Dan says, snapping his fingers.

“Ha.” Phil smiles back. “Pun.” 

“I try my best,” Dan replies, walking up to Phil and dragging a palm up and down his spine in comfort. Phil looks concerned, a small furrow in his brow, neck a bit damp from standing close to the heat. Dan leans in, snakes a hand around Phil’s waist to keep him steady, and inhales the aroma of…grilling meat. Not as sexy as Dan expected it to be. 

“So far so good, babe,” Because Phil likes pet names secretly, “you know, if you keep this up, some _one_ might get rimmed tonight.” Dan sing-songs, nudges his shoulder against Phil’s. 

“Mmm,” Phil nuzzles his nose into Dan’s dimple. “I’m really glad you’re okay with this,” Phil tells him, lowers his voice and whispers into his ear, “we have a _grill_.” Like it’s the solution to every problem in the universe, to every ominous voice in Dan’s head. 

“ _We_ have a grill.” Dan can't help the awe in his voice.

 

-

 

Their four guests (after further discussion, neighbours they would save for a later date, thank _god_ ) all come with wine, immediately follow the scent of spicy chicken to their balcony. 

“Brother!” Martyn says, aghast. “Haven’t seen you voluntarily flipping meat since we were ten and Dad had to force you to handle the _spatula_.” He grins that infectious Martin grin and pats Phil on the back like proper bros. “Dan has _changed_ you,” he comments, eyeing Dan walking in with glasses and plates. 

“Oh yes, meat-flipping since the ’09’s, for sure.” 

Cornelia giggles and hugs them both. “Still proud of you guys, look at this place.” There’s the setting Sun in the horizon and the view of South Londoners winding down all around them. Tall buildings and trees. 

They stand for awhile, Dan next to Phil and leaning into each other. Martyn talking about the new amusement park in Manchester they _have_ to visit some day, guys, and Cornelia talking about something on the telly. Bry and Wirrow get in soon after and it’s a fiesta, proper.

“We have tequila instead,” they say. 

It’s about seven when they’re all seated by at the table outside, windy a bit and cooler than usual. _It’s because the five of us are in the same place, sorry Phil,_ Dan jokes, filling wine glasses and eyes glinting. 

Phil’s handling a large tray of meat. He’s laughing at Dan’s joke one minute and suddenly is sprawled across the wooden floorboards, moaning in pain. There’s a bird pecking at a piece of meat next to the plant across the balcony. 

“Phil!” Dan exclaims; everyone now stifling laughter. _What happened?_ , nobody asks because most people are well-versed with Phil’s gangly lack of coordination. And anyway, Phil looks amused beyond anything else.

“Ouch,” Phil still says, “that hurt.” Which is cue for Dan to coo at that little bump on his forehead and rub a palm against his swollen arm. They’re close enough to kiss, so Dan does, and Phil’s tiny ministrations die on his lips. 

“That’s _not_ where he’s injured, Dan,” Wirrow teases snidely, throwing a piece of bread at them and cackling when it hits Phil on the forehead.

“You're a dick.”

Martyn says, “ _Language_ , Phil,” like he’s Mum, and the Lester boys bicker like they're twelve again. 

 

Dan smiles at his family, _this_ family.

 

-

At the end, as per usual, “Anyone wants pizza?” 

-

 

“Good day?” 

They’re in bed and slightly woozy off too much wine and really, really good Dominos with the extra cheese. Dan thinks the extra carbs are permissible after the shit attempt at dinner. But the George Foreman grill still looks pretty damn good and they’d be up for another try in the future— after they baby-proof the balcony for Phil’s sake.

“Yeah, well, you falling was the highlight,” Dan giggles, kissing up Phil’s neck a bit.

“Next time will be better.” Phil says like a promise. They have ten more years of this, at least. 

“Yeah, because _I’ll_ grill, and you sit in the corner and look pretty.” And they both know Dan won’t grill because watching Phil sweaty, hard at work, is a fantasy in of itself. And so is this: pillow talk about ten years in the future. 

_Next time, next time._

Dan dimples, cheeks go pink. 

Good day, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again this is @phanetixs story NOT MINE okay thanks for reading


	4. blackouts and snapchats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Person A and B are at home together and there is a powercut

“ella! your dinner is ready and if you don’t get down here right now, i’m feeding it to the dog!” dan called up the stairs. phil laughed from the kitchen, and dil trotted from the living room into the kitchen, only focused on the ipad. dally was following right behind him, chew toy in mouth. dan watched the two and laughed. dil looked up at him and smiled.

 

“what’s so funny?”dil asked in his very posh american/british accent (the british in him showed the most when he’s upset or scared). dan nodded his head at dally and dil turned around and giggled, bending down to pet dally.

 

“he’s such a good dog. is he going to be our dog forever?” dil asked and dan took in a sharp breath. he didn’t want dil to be approached with the ineluctability of death at a young age. he wanted dil to think everything could last forever, even though it wouldn’t benefit him in the future. god, he was gonna turn out like dan.

 

“um, i don’t know, dil. if you want him to be, then yes.” dan smiled at dil. a slight frown appeared on dil’s face, but he mustered a smile. he knew dally was old and had maybe 3 years left. to dil, that seemed like forever, but time goes by so fast, you might have something one minute, and then it’s gone the next time you blink, and wow, stop thinking. the day it was dally’s time would be the day dan rethinks his purpose in life and if everything really was worth it.

 

“papa, you look whiter than usual. don’t think about anything serious.” ella said as she started walking towards the direction of the kitchen. she opened her arms out and went to hug dan, and dan complied, put awkwardly gave her a pat on the back.

 

“you’re not affectionate anymore. what do you want?” dan asked and ella scoffed. she let go of dan and stood back.

 

“can i not hug my father? and today was a lot and i needed a hug.” ella replied. she walked away and dan took a deep breath. teenagers. dil followed right behind ella and dally stayed behind this time, going to lie down on the couch. dan sighed and went to join his family in the kitchen

 

-

 

“ella, stop taking pictures of your brother.” dan scolded, noticing ella trying to be sneaky and snapchat pictures of dil eating. ella tried stifling a laugh, but dil looked at her, fork halfway in his mouth and gravy all over his face, and ella burst out into hysterics. dil kept looking at her confused as he continued to chew his chicken, and even phil let out a laugh. dan just looked at his family fondly.

 

but suddenly the lights went out and dally started barking. everyone became silent and still, until dil dropped his fork.

 

“dil, you ninny. if we’re getting kidnapped, we’re offering you.” ella whisper-shouted and dil stuck his tongue out at her. phil snapped at them to be quiet.

 

“if anything, both of you are gonna be offered if you don’t stop. i’m sure it’s just the power. they did say there would be a storm today.” phil said, standing up. “lemme go look outside and at the power box. dan, find some candles. ella, report this to ComEd.”phil directed.

 

“phil, shouldn’t i report to ComEd and ella get the candles?” dan asked, and ella nodded. phil gave him a look.

 

“just someone find candles and report the power out to ComEd!” dil exclaimed and ella laughed. dil whined at ella, and ella gave him an annoyed look. phil shook his head and left the kitchen to go into the basement and find the power box. dil picked up the ipad from the table and tried going on youtube, but it wouldn’t work.

 

“papa, youtube doesn’t work.” dil groaned and ella shot a horrified look at dan. dan looked at her equally the same, but tried staying calmer.

 

“the wifi is out.” ella said slowly and dil let out an exaggerated gasp. dan chuckled and ella ran a hand through her hair.

 

“i used all my data, though. we start june in 2 days. if this would’ve happened in two days, we’d be all good.” ella complained and dan rolled his eyes. it became silent in the kitchen, except for dil’s obnoxious chewing.

 

“bud, chew with your mouth closed.” dan reminded and dil mumbled a sorry, doing as what dan said. ella stood up and went in the direction towards the basement.

 

“ella, what are you doing?” dan asked and ella turned around.

 

“going to find daddy. he might’ve gotten los- oh, nevermind there he is.” ella said, pointing to phil coming up the stairs. phil looked like he saw a monster.

 

“what happened?” dan questioned and phil sat down. ella got him some water, and, well, dil played subway surfers.

 

“the power is out. but our basement is terrifying. i thought everything was a person and i hate it.” phil mumbled, taking drinks from the glass of water. phil had been scared of the dark ever since he was little. he never admitted it, but dan easily knew.

 

-

 

“i’m ready to die.” ella mumbled into the pillow she was lying on top of in the living room. no one heard her tho, as dil was wailing like the biggest baby you’ve ever seen.

 

“b-but i-i swear i saw s-somebody! th-they were big and s-scary!” dil cried and dan bent down and took dil’s shoulders, shaking him a bit. phil went off to dil’s room and the bathroom to see what possibly could’ve scared dil that much.

 

“dillion howell-lester, you need to calm down. there is absolutely nobody in this house. you’re fine, we’re all fine, dally isn’t barking. if dally was barking, then we would know if someone was in the house.” dan tried comforting dil, stroking his hair. dil turned into a bunch of sniffles as he started to control his crying.

 

“and don’t scream like that ever again. you gave papa, daddy, and ella a heart attack.”phil said, coming back into the livingroom. just as if he was a magician, the lights came back on. ella bounced up and hooted.

 

“oh, thank god. how much do you want to bet someone had a baby, got married, and broke up during the whole span of time i was off instagram and snapchat?” ella said to herself, taking out her phone to go on her social media. dil cheered and wiped his eyes.

 

“i’m gonna go play legos. papa, will you stay with me?” dil asked, shyly and dan nodded, kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapter for lets say the day before will be posted the day after ya know ig youll see


	5. mental breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having a new diagnosed mental disorder isn't fun. especially in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i haven't updated in like 4 days so the updates will be spread out BUT i will get 28 chapters out

“daria, are you joking? puerto rico is not by spain. it’s literally right there.” phil pointed at the map and daria was in hysterics.

 

“no! it’s a hispanic place and spain is hispanic, i think. so, they go together!” daria explained and phil tugged at his hair. 

 

“daria, you’re an idiot.” aaron laughed and daria stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“hey, you barely even passed the test to make it to this highschool.” daria teased. 

 

“yeah, but i made it. top class, too.” aaron smirked and daria rolled her eyes. the group of three sat in the hallway, trying to keep quiet and not get yelled at. the counselor had turned the corner, so they sobered up.

 

“so if  _ a  _ equals 3 and  _ x  _ equals 7…. 24 is the answer. this is easy.” phil explained as they wrote their work on the worksheet. the counselor passed the three and went into the classroom. they gave each other weird looks.

 

“why do you think she looks so shook?” daria asked. both boys shrugged.

 

“maybe she heard us talking about how bad you are at geography.” phil said and aaron guffawed. 

 

“i’m not that bad. aaron thought america, canada, and mexico was one big country.” daria snickered and phil gave aaron a shocked look.

 

“i did not! my god, daria!” and they started with their bickering. phil laughed and just kept going. after about 2 minutes, the counselor came back out and approached phil.

 

“mr. lester, can you please come with me?” she asked. daria and aaron stared at him as he nodded and got up.

 

“a student is having a little trouble and requested you.” mrs. ladic explained as they started walking to her office. phil furrowed his eyebrows. who could it be? pj’s not here. chris wouldn’t get phil. the only person- dan. oh god. phil seemed to walk faster and the room seemed miles away, when he was basically 13 feet away. when he got to the door, he tried opening it, but it was locked. he looked at mrs. ladic with confusion. 

 

“he tried getting up and walking out. he’s just really shaken up and won’t tell us why.” mrs. ladic said as she unlocked the door with the key. once phil got inside, he just stood and examined dan. dan was in the far corner of the room on a chair. he was tapping his foor fast and biting his nails. he looked drained and his curls were a mess. phil slowly approached him, but stopped and looked back. mrs. ladic was outside the room, watching through the small window. phil turned back and went to dan. dan didn’t bat an eyelash at him.

“get me out of here.” dan said. phil bent down in front of him. dan glanced at him.

 

“you look terrified of me. i’m not gonna hurt you, y’know.” dan mumbled. phil half-smiled. he brought his hand up and moved dan’s chin, forcing him to look at phil. dan’s lip quivered.

 

“oh, baby, what happened?” phil asked, and he stood up a bit, embracing dan. dan clutched phil’s sweater, letting out sobs. phil rubbed dan’s back, allowing dan to let it out. in what seemed like forever, dan finally let go of phil. phil wiped dan’s eyes with his sweater sleeve. dan’s cheeks redened slightly. 

 

“sit on the floor with me? we can just talk.” phil suggested and dan nodded. he slid out of his chair and sat up against it. phil sat criss-corss next to him and held dan’s hand. they kind of just sat there until dan spoke up.

 

“so, i’m guessing you want to know what happened, yeah?” dan asked. phil squeezed his hand in response as a yes.dan cleared his throat.

 

“yeah, ok. we’re takeing the big stupid test. and y’know, everyone’s stressed. apparently i was more than stressed. so, mr. young comes up to me and asks if i’m fine. i’m like, ‘yeah, i am’ and just ignored him. then he keeps asking if i need to walk or get water because i’m being fidgety. i guess i told him to ‘fuck off. i’m alright’ and i feel really bad. he tried talking to me and at some point i stood up and left the classroom. i was fine and he was annoying me,” dan paused.

 

“are you really though? fine?” phil asked. dan sniffled and mumbled a ‘no’. phil let go of dan’s hand and wrapped it around his back, pulling him closer. dan set his head on phil’s shoulder and phil kissed the top of his head softly.

 

“i’m falling apart phil. my mum’s begging i take the pills. but i just can’t do it. i wish we never went to that stupid mental ward.” dan grumbled, playing with the hem of his hoodie. phil sighed.

 

“dan, you almost killed yourself. we had no choice.” phil choked out. dan sat up abruptly.

 

“well, if you hadn’t barged in, i could’ve succeeded! then, we wouldn’t have to deal with me being fucking bipolar!” dan snapped. phil’s mouth fell agape.

 

“then you would be fucking dead! that would’ve been worse!” phil exclaimed. dan stood up and tried going for the door. mrs. ladic locked it before he made it. phil stayed on the ground, trying his hardest not to cry.

 

“i’m goig crazy, phil! can’t you see it? we’re locked in a room because i’m  _ losing my mind _ !” dan laughed and phil chewed on his bottom lip. “if you had...just stayed in the yard for 2 minutes, this wouldn’t be happening. your life would be normal.” dan’s breathing was uneven. phil wiped his eyes.

 

“i’d be dead, too, idiot! i couldn’t fucking live without you because that’s how much i love you, damn it! clearly, you don’t care. cut veritically next time. doctors can’t stitch that up.” phil yelled. dan swallowed. he carefully started walking back to phil.

 

“that’s…american horror story.” dan gulped.

 

“yeah, the show we were watching when we had our first kiss, dumb dumb.” phil said, crossing his arms. dan bit his lip and sat back down next to phil. dan took phil’s hand and held it tightly.

 

“i love you, too.” dan croaked, smiling. phil grinned and turned to look at dan. dan was already looking at him. phil leaned over and kissed dan. it was so gentle, though, it felt like a dream. dan held phil’s jaw, and time felt like it honestly stopped. phil repeatedly gave dan small kisses and dan giggled. phil felt like he was melting. dan rested his head on phil’s shoulder and phil ran his hand through dan’s curls, trying to calm him a bit more. maybe, 5 minutes later, mrs. ladic knocked on the door. both boys stood up, but kept their hands entangled. they walked to the door and mrs. ladic opened it for them.

 

“so...how’s everything?” she asked. dan held up a thumbs up and she smiled at him.

 

“great, ok, you can get some water, use the restroom, then go back to class. dan, hun, you want to test in your classroom or here?” mrs. ladic questioned. dan shrugged.

 

“can i work here? and whatever phil’s doing, can he do it here?” dan asked shyly. 

 

“i can arrange that.” mrs. ladic grinned. dan smiled back.

 

“thank you, mrs. ladic. c’mon dan.” phil said. he guided dan out and over to dan’s locker. they sort of just leaned against it.

 

“hey...will you-will you always be there for me? even though i’m bipolar?” dan asked, playing with phil’s fingers.

 

“of course. but, you have to take your pills, though.” phil said sternly. dan gave him a pained look.

 

“phil, please. i can control it.”dan begged and phil shook his head.

 

“baby, i want you better. you can’t live in pain forever.” phil denied. dan whimpered. he opened his locker and rumaged through his backpack for his pills.

 

“i love you.” phil said sweetly and dan gave him the finger, making phil laugh. dan got out the bottle and gave it to phil. phil read the directions.

 

“one every four hours. ok, so now it’s...12...next time you take it is 4. then 8. and 12 again. you’ll have to skip 4 am. oh, then 8-” and dan interrupted him. “phil i think i know time.” dan chuckled and phil smiled sheepishly. dan took the bottle back and opened it. he got out one pill. he took his water bottle out of his backpack and opened it. he gave phil a look and phil shrugged. dan frowned and took the pill. phil kissed dan’s cheek as a good job.

 

“let’s go back to the room. mrs. ladic probably has everything.” phil said and dan nodded. they headed back to the room, but phil stopped dan in the middle of the hallway. dan gave phil a weird look. 

 

“don’t kill yourself, please.” phil stated. dan nodded.

 

“i won’t if you don’t” dan said back.

 

“i won’t.” phil smiled.

 

-

 

dan loml !1!!1

phil- hey

dan- what

phil- guess what time it is

dan- uh 7:55?

phil- TIME FOR UR PILL

dan- i hate you

phil- you love me

dan- sadly

phil- hey

dan- im jking

phil- whatever

dan- ur such a spork

phil- ily too boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need motivation to write help me


	6. preview of a story i hope to work on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i had this idea but like yeah and just read this theeres phan in it so it counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked at one of my very first fanfics on this account and thw writing style was better than mine now but the storyline was an mpreg and it was cringy and ew ew ew i like despise mpregs now idky  
> (this isnt an mpreg lmao)

"joshua william dun! stop it right now or I swear to god!" dan threatend josh, pushing him off.

"dan, you're no fun. where the fuck is tyler and phil?" josh asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"does it matter? we snuck into the lunch room kitchen and could get into a lot of trouble and _that's_ what you're worried about?" dan asked, holding the tube of whatever the fuck his teacher gave them (and what extra stuff they might've added) carefully and looking for salt.

"i mean, it is your boyfriend we're talking about with my friend. should you be concerned, i dont know. why do we even need salt anyway?" josh said, looking at the prepared food for the first lunch period.

"mrs. downey said adding salt to whatever _this_ is makes the effect stronger. we're gonna get this mouse fucked up, oh god. and phil is _not_ my boyfriend." dan explained, blushing slightly. josh rolled his eyes and then found the salt.

"i found it! no, dan- i wanna get it! dan look what you did!" josh exclaimed as his and dan's science 'project' poured into the mashed potatoes. dan's hand flew to cover his own mouth as josh shook his head.

"you've done it again, howell." josh sighed and dan turned to face josh.

"i've done it again? if you had just let me get the salt by myself and not acted like a prissy bitch about it, this wouldn't have happened." dan argued, furrowong his eyebrows at josh. josh closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"whatever! it's pretty obvious now bright green goop has been poured all over the mashed potatoes, what do we do?" josh asked and dan shrugged.

"we cant make a new batch. maybe we mix it in, theyll never know. maybe it will look like veggie mashed potatoes." dan suggested and josh nodded.

"yea, that will work. the food always has a tinted green look to it anyway." josh agreed, mixing the green substance into the mashed potatoes.

big mistake.

"we'll just not get lunch today. maybe i can text kimi to get us some subway." dan said, as josh continued to stir.

"you're gonna make your sick sister get you food? what kind of brother are you?" josh shook his head and dan rolled his eyes.

"well, ill make sure she gets you nothing. besides, if she was dying, she'd get subway. mostly so she can see the australian guy who works the counter." dan said and josh laughed, setting down the spoon.

"thats about it. nothing was dangerously toxic in there. maybe some tummy and toilet issues later, but thats about it." josh said and dan nodded.

"ill text emmie to see if the coast is clear. ill hit kimi up too." dan told josh taking out his phone.

**dan- we all good. anyone there?**

he waited a moment and his phone dinged.

**emmie- nope ur all good**

**dan- thanks ems u da bomb**

**emmie- i know man**

**dan- also dont get lunch today**

**emmie- after u two were in there, not planning on it**

dan chuckled and put his phone away.

"lets go. no one's there" dan informed josh and they rushed out of the room, somewhat smoothly. they saw emmie and rushed over to her.

"hey, where's the tube?" emmie asked and dan and josh shared a look.

"i accidentally threw it in the garbage. no biggie, we can make more, i think." dan lied and emmie pursed her lips, not believing them one bit.

"okay then. well, im gonna go get dani. see you two later." emmie said, walking away.

"damn, shes so hot." josh said as soon as she was far away.

"stop trying to act straight. i know you and tyler fuck."

"at least we actually do it."

\------------------------------------

"you did not spend £16 at subway. you're just trying to get money off me." dan said, crossing his arms.

"i did! and what kind of sister takes money from her brother?" kimi argued, her voice altered from her sore throat and stuffy nose.

"you." dan mumbled, taking out his wallet and giving her the money. she grinned and handed him the sandwiches.

"i love you! see you later!" kimi blew dan a kiss, walking away giggling. dan rolled his eyes and laughed, opening the bag of sandwiches. she was a good sister.

"c'mon dan! im literally gonna die from starvation!" phil exclaimed and dan shushed him.

"hush up. you want food or no? now, text josh on my phone to get drinks and chips from the vending machine. im gonna go to our spot, you can follow." dan told phil and phil nodded, taking his phone and unlocking it. they were best friends, obviously knowing each others password.

-

_"dude, we should have matching passwords. thats what friends do right?" phil said and dan nodded._

_"thats a great idea! ok, mine will be...-" dan's thought was cut off by phil speaking._

_"no, we pick the passwords for each other." phil said, taking dan's phone from his hand. dan furrowed his eyebrows as phil gave him his own phone._

_"dont pick something so inappropriate that if my mum ever asked for my password she wouldn't scold me." phil said and dan nodded, taking a moment to think of a password. phil seemed to already have a password as he typed it out and held dans phone in fron of him._

_"done." he stated and dan gave him a weird look. "oh god i cant wait to hear this. whats my new password?"_

_a grin split onto phils face as he recited the password. "danlikesdick611" phil recited and dans mouth fell agape as phil burst into laughter._

_"youre fucking with me. no way..." dan trailed as he typed what phil said and his phone unlocked. phil doubled over out of breath as dan laughed as well._

_"wow. ok then. youre gonna pay for that." dan said, typing the first thing that came into his head. "here ya go."_

_phil sobered up as he took his phone back. "whats my password dan?" phil asked anxiously and a smirk played on dans lips. "danisdaddy130" dan said and a blush covered phils cheek._

_"i hate you."_

_"love you too."_

_-_

thinking of the memory always made dan smile. he would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on phil in some form.

he knew phil liked him since 7th grade. he just never knew if dan liked him back. dan wouldnt mind taking a shot with phil. he already teased phil enough, sometimes giving him random kisses on the cheek or forehead or randomly holding his hand. phil would never ask him to do this, as he was way too shy. but today he surprised him.

"hey you okay?" phil asked, clearly noticing dans deep thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts please and criticism?

**Author's Note:**

> commentsa and kudos are appreciated


End file.
